Pyro
Pyro is the flame payload of Loadout. This payload lights enemies on fire, dealing 25% of its damage upfront and 75% of it as the enemy continues to burn. The damage the after-burn will cause (DoT) depends on how much damage was caused upfront. To counter the disadvantage of having latent damage, it has a slight total damage boost over the payload. However, because performing a dodge roll while on fire shortens the duration of the burning, the total damage may end up being lower than slug or tesla if your opponent is intent on putting the fire out. Pyro is unlockable from the Tech Tree after unlocking the payload. It is also worth mentioning that fire spreads through touch, meaning that if a player comes into contact with a burning player (friend or foe), the fire will spread to them. NOTE: This video is from Closed Beta, therefore it is outdated in terms of statistics. Accurate statistics shown below. Statistics/Notes '' Stats are accurate to 19/04/2014'' *Does 25% of reported damage up front, and the remaining 75% damage over time *Being on fire increases all incoming damage by 10% *After-burn does a damage of 6-7 every second. *An enemy who is on fire takes 10% extra damage from all sources. *Rolling reduces duration of after-burn at the rate of 1-1.3 seconds per roll. *Picking up a health pack instantly puts out the fire. *Pyro overheats an opponents beam faster. *When on fire, bumping into friend or foe will ignite them, doing 50% of the damage which you will undertake. *Damage done to shields, turrets and deployable shields will be the total 100% of pyro damage, done upfront. Tactics It is generally recommended that you do not use the pyro payload on bolt action snipers as the main purpose of sniping is to kill the quickly. Also, due to the 10% damage bonus on burning enemies, it can be used to set enemies alight and then use a powerful secondary, to finish your enemies off. Fire Grenades can be used to set a group of enemies on fire which will make them more vulnerable to attacks in Blitz , allowing you to clear the point quicker. However, one must question their usefulness when slug or tesla grenades do enough damage to kill enemies outright. Pyro also makes an enemy's Beam weapon heat faster, as well as making them unable to passively cool down, therefore limiting their ammo. In thise way, it can be used as a counter to the Beam chassis. Also, the Pyro payload is not recommended for Death Snatch, as Death Snatch is about killing the enemy quickly and then retrieving their vial. However, it is very useful on more teamwork-oriented gamemodes, especially Blitz, which allows both you and your teammates to take advantage of the 10% damage bonus it provides. In addition, it is further useful on Blitz due to players' tendencies to roll around repeatedly after being attacked with a pyro weapon, in an attempt to put the fire out. This lull in enemy counter-fire can be quickly capitalized upon by you and your team to get on the point. Category:Weapons Category:Payloads